The One That Got Away
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Cece and Gunther love each other very much,and lived a beautiful love story. Right after an accident,Cece's sad, and didn't gave up yet. Based on 'The One That Got Away' by Katy Perry.


Four years ago,my love died,leaving a empty in me. Four years ago,Gunther and I were planning on getting married. Let's begin from the real start. Everything started here:

* * *

(15 years ago)

Cece's POV

Me and Rocky went out of the last day of school,ready to enjoy our summer. Oh,I almost forgot! Tomorrow's going to have Prom! I have to come!

"Rocky! Tomorrow is the Prom!"

"Yeah,I know,I'm so excited! Matt Tuckin will dance with me."

"Wait,but I thought he was your pair like...Three years ago."

"Yeah,but I promised myself that I was going to forget Deuce,and I don't want to remember what we had."

"Yeah,fine. Keep telling yourself this."

"So,are we going to buy our dresses today? I mean,we already have everything more,we already painted our nails,chosen the perfume,the high heels,jewelry,and the make up. I guess that the dresses are the only ones that the aren't chosen yet."

"Then let's go,I have $3000,00 today."

"Wow,where did you got that money?"

"I was saving this. Now,we'll use it."

"Fine! Let's go shopping."

* * *

"I can't believe we are at Versace's now!"

"Me neither! Look at these dresses!"

"Now! Let's buy them!"

"Yeah,let's go."

Here...Here...Here! I found the perfect one. I have to show this to Rocky. She's probably trying the blue dress that she was fighting about. Yeah,they didn't have the dress on the stock,only the one on the showcase,but Rocky liked the dress so much that she was fighting about the dress,and begged to them to try it. As they didn't wanted any scandals,they let her try the dress. Crazy,don't?

"Cece,look,how am I?"

"God...Damn,Rocky you're perfect!"

"Really?"

"Yeah,what do you think about this dress?"

"Well,it's pretty. But it'll be more if you try him."

"Yay,thanks Rocks."

Rocky's dress was: He went till the knee,was a blue and it had a belt on the waist. On the top,had laces around in the chest. A strapless dress,and was very pretty.

Mine was nude pink,till my knee,satin and had little diamonds in it. Also a strapless.

"Come on,Cece! Hurry up,or we'll be so late."

"Coming,Rocky! I don't want my make up to be bad!"

"I know,let me help you."

Thanks Rocks! Finally you decide to help me. Rocky helped me to finish my make up and now I'm going to realize my dream!

We walked out of my building and after 20 minutes we were in school.

After some drinks and talks,Rocky went dance with Matt Tuckin. Wasn't slow dance yet,and everyone was very agitated. I was dancing too,and saw Gunther coming in my direction. Oh,God,oh God,he's coming! I never admitted to no one,but...I always had a crush on Gunther.

"Hello,bay-bee!" He said,teasingly.

This made me chuckle,and I answered him.

"Hey,Gunther."

"How are you tonight? Are you having fun?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah...Not that much,but it's okay."

"Why?"

"Oh,nothing."

"Why are your dress so big?"

"Gunther,is this a serious question, or a sarcastic one?"

"A serious,Cece."

"Well,I like this dress."

"It's pretty. And you look gorgeous in it."

"Thanks," I said blushing. "You're hot today."

"Hey,thank you!" Gunther said and the music started to play. He looked at me and I looked at him,then he looked around; Everyone is dancing,but me and him. He looked at me again:

"Do you wanna dance,Cece?"

"Sure."

He led his hands around my waist and I led my hands around his neck. My first slow dance...With Gunther. I suddenly stepped on his foot,and he groaned in pain. I led my hands to my mouth,and softly laughed.

"I'm sorry,Gunther! Oh my God,I'm sorry!"

"It's okay,darling." He laughed.

"What?" I asked smiling a bit.

"Cece! I meant Cece."

"No,I like the first one." I said softly.

He took me by the hand again and we returned to the first position. I remembered the whole scene that happened,and smiled at him. He smiled too,and leaned in. I leaned in too,and his smiled faded away. When we were about to kiss,Mrs. Winslow appeared on the stage and shouted:

"Hey! I'm sorry about my all of a sudden appearance,but I'm here to announce the princess of Spring."

"Oh,my God! I want it to be me!" I said,jumping up and down,while Gunther was looking at me,and said:

"I know it'll be you."

I looked at him,and he smiled.

"Thank you,Gunther."

" And the winner is..."

I turned to look at Ms. Winslow.

"Cece Jones!"

Rocky looked at me and clapped,then everyone. I looked at Gunther, and he hugged me. I went to the stage,and did my thanks. After this,I was really tired,and Rocky wanted to stay there. So I just sat there,and Gunther went sit beside me.

"Congratulations for your crown. You deserved it."

"Thanks,Gunther. I'm just really,really tired. I wanna go home."

"If you like,I'll drive you."

"Really? But you really want it? Because I can go-"

"No,I'll drive you there,"

"Ohh,thanks,Gunther!" I said,taking off my heels. He looked at me,then we went to his car. I entered the backseat,and he sat with me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah,I'm just tired too. Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

"No,stay."

He stayed here,sitting with me. I felt something on my hand,and looked down to see our hands together. I looked up at him and he was staring at me. I smiled again.

"Cece,can I tell you something?"

"Sure,Gunther. Go ahead."

"You have the prettiest smile I've ever seen."

I blushed,and decided to give him a answer,I said:

"And I think I never wanted someone so bad..." I said,then looked up at him. "Like I want you."

He leaned and kissed me. Not just on the lips,he really kissed me. I led my hand to his cheek, and he led his hands to my waist,pulling me closer,I grabbed both sides of his cheek. He pulled me so closer to him that I deepened the kiss,then he wrapped his arm around my waist and he pulled me closer to him as closer as he could,there was no space between us. Our kiss started getting rougher,and after three minutes of making out,we stopped. I lay my head on his chest,and kissed his cheek. I never felt so safe. But after a while,he said:

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well...There's any place open?"

"Yes...My house...and my heart."

"What do you mean by this?"

"Well Cece,I've loved you for a really long time,and now...I want you to be mine,the only man who'll have you. Since you're here,and we kissed…I want to say that my heart is open for you,and I want to stuck you there. The only way of me doing this,is if..."

He took off of his pocket a little ring,and said:

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I opened my mouth in shock,and covered my scream with it. I looked around and screamed again,jumping up and down, then he chuckled.

"Can you answer my question?"

"Yes! Yes,Gunther!"

"Then what's the answer?"

"I already answered,the answer is yes! I'd love to!"

"I love you."

I looked at the ring,then at Gunther:

"Me too."

He led me to his house, and there was nobody else. Like I agreed to sleep in his house and I hadn't any clothes, he suggested me to wear one of his v-neck shirts.

"Well...Cece,I really want to sleep snuggled closer to you. Can you please sleepover here, and realize my dream?"

"Sure...I want to do it too. But let me go home to bring some of my clothes,then we can-"

"Cece."

"What?"

"I'm really tired. And I want to sleep hugged with you. Wear some of my shirts."

"Fine then."

He went take a shower,and I did the same (in different showers,your polluted mind) and when I came out,Gunther was already in bed. I was only wearing my underwear and this v-neck shirt. Better Gunther don't try anything. When he saw me standing there,he looked up and down at me,then said:

"Uh,sexy..." He said chuckling a bit. I shot my tongue out for him,then said.

"Haha,so funny,Gunther." He smiled.

"Shut it."

Then he laughed hard. Aww,his laugh is so cute! I climbed onto bed and lay my head in his chest. He stroked my head,and then he still was reading the book. I looked at the page,and he was reading page 218. The book have 500 pages. He closed his book,and turned to me. I looked at his eyes,and he smiled,then we kissed again. After this,we decided not to take it any further and went sleep. We didn't wanted to make out. Well,yet. I turned my back to him,and he slapped my ass. I looked at him like 'WTF' and he said:

"You're sexy."

"I know I am. And you too."

"Goodnight,Cece." He said as he snuggled closer to me,and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Goodnight,Gunther." I said,holding his hand,that was on my tummy.

We fell asleep together for the first time ever.

* * *

After two weeks dating,everything was going perfect. We hadn't any fight and we were going very well. My birthday is today and I'm so happy! My mom said she was going to give a party to me,and Gunther didn't said nothing...Hm...suspicious.

I'm excited,because is just missing one period to my birthday.

Blablabla...Science...Blablabla...Science...RRRRIIINNGGG! Yay,my birthday!

I went home quickly and when I arrived there, everybody screamed:

"Happy Birthday,Cece!" Ty,Deuce,Rocky,Tinka and even Flynn hugged me,me congratulating and so on. When they stopped and went do something,Gunther came and hugged me,then kissed. I was so happy,everybody was there,dancing and having fun. I insisted to open my presents first than eat the cake and noticed that there wasn't any present from Gunther. But I pretended not notice and continued opening my presents. We ate the cake and the party was over;I waved at the people as they were going mom was going to her night shift,and said:

"Cece,I have to go to my night shift,I just stopped to come to your party."

"Okay,bye mom! Love you!"

"Me too,take care!"

When I closed the door,Gunther was standing there and sat on the couch. I sat beside him,and he said:

"Are you happy?"

"Very much."

I hugged him,then said.

"Come here, let me show you your party."

"What? But I already had my party."

"Not my party to you."

He opened my room's door and was everything perfect. Around my bed,were candles and rose petails, and was so pretty in there.

I turned to him,and said:

"Gunther,that's so beautiful."

"I bring you in there because...Like this is your birthday,I wanted it to be special to you. And..I don't know if you'll want it too,but, I want to make love with you."

I stood there,speechless. In shock,and happy at same time. Happy,yes. He's going to be my first time. I walked toward him and kissed him. He putted his hands on my hips,and pulled me closer to him. I took his shirt off and kissed him again,then my arms around his neck. He unbuttoned my shirt,took it off,and wrapped his arms around my waist,while I wrapped my legs around his waist. We were only in our jeans,and he lays us in bed,and started kissing my neck,leaving me moan out loud in pleasure,and stroke his hair. Everything felt so right. And after this,I took my bra and jeans off,then he took his jeans off,and looked up and down at me

"You're so pretty."

I smiled at him,and said:

"Then I'm all yours."

He nibbled my bottom lip and I moaned in his mouth. We were started to kiss more rougher,so he took off my panties and his boxers.

It was my first time,and we made love all night. We stopped around 6am,and the sunshine our bodies. I looked at Gunther,and intertwined my fingers with his ones.

"Gunther,that was...Magical."

"You are magical."

"We are."

"I love you,Cece."

"Me too,Gunther. I love you too."

"Do you want to do something cool?"

"No,Gunt,we made love all night,you already want more?"

"First of all; With you,I'll always no,it isn't. Let me..." He took his boxers and my panties,then my shirt.

(The shirt was owned for him,but I was wearing it.) I got dressed,and didn't care if I was only in me panties and shirt. He lays on the floor (his tummy on the floor) and then I went in the same position. The took um toothpick,and painted the edge of it in black paint. He burned the edge that was painted in a candle,then when has hot much,he drew a heart in my wrist. God,it hurts so much! I closed and pressed my eyes in hurt,and screamed. He wrote his name on my wrist,and when he finished mine,he drew a heart and wrote my name on his wrist. When it was over,he said:

"Now,my gift to you."

"What? No,Gunther...You're already my gift. Plus that you were my first time,we made love together,and you gave me this perfect tattoo. We're matching."

"Yeah,and now,my other gift to you."

He took a silver necklace and putted it in my neck. I looked at it,and hugged him.

"It's so beautiful! When are you going to stop? I'll be ill-used. Thanks,Gunther!"

"I love you. Deeply."

"Me too,my hottie."

He hugged me and we kissed. All the time we kissed was like the first time. Felt new,incredible,and perfect. Like magic.

* * *

I went to my home,and in the midnight I was very bored. I received a text from Gunther.

G: Hey,how r ya,my love?

C: Bored. U ?

G: Missin' u.

C: Aww,me 2, baby.

G: Come here...I want a little party.

C: U will not try anything?

G: No promises.

C: Then okay. I'm coming.

G: In a few minutes u will say this again.

C: Gunther!

G: Lol...Sorry.

I went to Gunther's and everybody was asleep. He was waiting me on the couch,so I slowly closed the door and took off my shoes,then walked to him.

"Wanna have fun?"

"Yeah,Gunther,but what will we do?"

"Have fun."

"Doing?"

"Well,we can start by this!" He said,showing me a bottle of liquor.

"Is this yours?"

"No,my parents."

We went to the roof,and Gunther looked at the stars,then at me.

"Let's drink it?"

"Yes,Cece and you're going to be the first."

"What? Why?"

"Well,let's just say that I follow the rule 'Ladies first'."

"Okay. "

I sat myself on top of my legs,and drank a little of it. I liked the taste of it,and when I dropped it,Gunther looked at me,and I said:

"It's so good."

"Let me see."

I gave him the bottle and he drank a little. Then he swallowed and said:

"That's good!"

"I know. Now give me a little."

After a lot of bottles,me and Gunther were very high and he was sitting against a wall,so I crawled myself to him and sat on his lap.

"Gunther?"

"What?" He said,his voice a bit...well,drunk.

"I love you."

"Me too."

I kissed him and we started to make out. I started to unbutton and unzip his jeans,and he stopped my hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this drunk? And on the roof of our building?"

"Yeah,anywhere,anyway with you."

"Yeah,but I want it in my room,my bed."

"No,your parents are there,I don't feel comfortable having sex with you running the risk that they can hear moaning and weird things."

"Weird things? What's that?"

"I don't know,my begs..."

"Haha,yeah,and they'll not like to know that they have a pervert son and a wild girlfriend."

"What? Wild? Gunther...like that you offend me. I'm not wild,I'm-"

"Sexy."

"I'm sexy enough to you to do my sexy dance?"

"Yes,in your room."

We went to my home,and there was nobody else. I went immediately to Gunther's embrace,and he kissed me. I took the liquor's bottle and leaved it on the table,but Gunther broke our kiss and said:

"Cece,if your mom come home,she'll not think really awkward if she see this bottle,since you can't drink?"

"Forget about this,I want to spend the whole night with you,no wasting time." I said taking off his t-shirt.

"Then let me guard that bottle."

"No,Gunther,please let's go my room."

"Cece,I don't want you to have problems with your mom."

"And I don't want you to have problems to pee."

"What does that mean?"

"If we don't go to my room now,I'll cut your dick off."

"Since when you talk that way,and...Let's go to your room."

"Good boy."

He closed the door and walked to me. Then he kissed me again,and lifted me up of the floor,making me wrap my legs around his waist. He layed us on the bed kissing me,then led his lips to my neck and we took off our clothes.

...(Yes,exactly what you think.)

* * *

I woke up and saw Gunther laying by my side with his arms wrapped around me, so I got out of his warm embrace (what was very difficult,because was very good) and pulled in my shorts and in my top and went to the kitchen to do our breakfast,when Rocky entered through the window.

"Hey,hey,hey! Hi Cece! Looks like you're in a good mood."

"Because I'm in a good mood."

"What happened?"

"Well,I-"

"Hey Cece,before you start telling your story, I want to ask my purse back because I forgot it here when we had a sleepover. It's in your room." Rocky said walking to my  
room and almost opening the door.

"No! No,I mean...I'll take your purse to you."

I said and entered my room then closed the door. I saw my angel laying there and kissed his forehead then took Rocky's purse. When I got out of there, Rocky was  
sitting on my couch. I knew that she knew that Gunther was there.

"How did you discovered?"

"I just looked through door's lock and saw...An ass. I saw a tattoo on his ancle and was a 'G' then I realized that was Gunther laying there. Why is he here?"

"We are dating."

"Why you didn't told me?"

"You asked me for your purse first!"

"Then why is he naked?"

"We had sex."

"Wow...That was fast. Is he good in bed?"

"More like 'Another World' by One Direction. He's great."

"Nice abs?"

"Yup. Completely."

"So,what's with that new tattoo?"

"Well,Gunther made us a tattoo,and mine has his name."

"But has a heart in it. It means he loves you."

"I love him too."

"I saw you kissing his forehead."

"We have something special."

"And it's called love. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Rocky!"

Rocky went to finish my breakfast and I just sat on my table in the column. Suddenly I felt an arm around my waist and a tight and warm embrace. Gunther said:

"Good morning,baby."

"Good morning,my you had an amazing sleep?"

"Yeah,let's say that I loved it."

"Gunther! Rocky's here."

"And? Aww,come on,I'm your friend,and I got used too see this,since Ty and Tinka started dating."

He leaned down to my ear and whispered:

"I loved last night,Cece.."

"Me too."

"Hey,you Gunther better go take a shower,we're going out." Rocky said,breaking our climate.

"Yeah,I'll wait you here,Gunther." I said.

"Stop saying this,you're coming with me." Gunther said grabbing my arm and leading me to the bathroom.

* * *

Me,Rocky and Gunther went to a library and bought some notebooks,pens,pencils,erasers,and then we bought a book. Gunther chose "The Man in the Iron Mask", I chose "Twilight" and Rocky chose "Mayans - The Empire" and we went home. Rocky had went out with Deuce,since she said 'I want to forget him'. Yeah Rocky,your attitudes prove the otherwise...Me and Gunther started reading the book. I mean,just Gunther. I was insecure about my dyslexic. Let's say that Gunther started getting angry so I looked at Gunther and he was reading his book. I looked at my book and some letters confused in my mind. Gunther explained me and started to read together with me. We decided to take a break and he started to paint his canvas, and I was...Insecure,again. I didn't knew how to paint,and Gunther was forcing me to do this. Why is he acting like crazy? He looked at me and I hadn't started to paint. He looked angry and started to force me; took my hand and painted the screen. He treated me so bad that I got angry and I threw ketchup in his paint,and he started screaming at me about how what I did was wrong and suddenly started to take his things and walk away from me.

"G-Gunther,please,stay."

He just started to throw his things on his bag and I swear I didn't knew where that Gunther came from. He was so mad at me,and was furious. Just because I did that?  
I looked through the window and he was in his car,and started driving the car.

Tomorrow I'll have to talk to him.

* * *

What the hell Cece thought she was doing? I mean,she can't walk around and throw ketchup at people's pictures! I could've mistreated her. But wait...That's exactly what I did. I...Oh,my God. I leaved her there alone. Hey,what's that? Cece's crown. Her crown just fell here in my lap. I remember her using this.

Now the only thing I remember is that stone in the middle of the road. And myself on that car,dying.

* * *

"Cece,we have bad news." Mr. and said along with my mom.

"What's that?" I asked them worriedly.

"Gunther had an accident."

"W-What? But is he okay?" Squitza and Kashlack started crying and my mom closed her eyes.

"I want to see him. I mean,hes okay,alright? He's not dead." They looked at each other.

"Where's Gunther?" I yelled.

"Cece,calm down-" My mom said.

"No! I want Gunther! Where's him?" I said as I cut my mom off.

"He's de-" She said.

"Don't! Don't say this! He can't be dead!" I said,and my mom hugged me.

"Cece,they didn't found the body."

"What do you mean?"

"Well,we looked for every part of the forest,but...We didn't found nothing."

"It's not going to have funeral,then?" I asked crying.

"Yes,baby. I'm sorry."

I started crying all night long, and the rest of the week. Rocky,Ty,Deuce, and even Tinka came to talk to me,but I was jut crying. Was all my fault. All my fault.

* * *

(Now - Present,Cece's 20 years old.)

After remember all that story, I start to cry and in that age, I made a promise to myself; Every month I was going to that forest, look for any traces of Gunther. Today is the day that I'll go there. Every single day I went there, I found a new trace, like clothes, and his ring. The ring that I gave him,and some parts of his car. Today I'm going there and after four years, I still try to find him. I enter my car and drive to the forest. I parked my car in the entrance and walked till the point that I went last month and noticed that I had crossed that forest almost completely. Today I'm going to find his body,even if his body is decomposed. I walk till a mountain and decided to take a break, then I looked at my tattoo and remembered Gunther. As I touched it, our memories went to my mind.

I decide to walk more,then I find a little house. I knock in it,and a guy open it. He's tall,has brown hair,blue eyes,tan skin and is very hot.

"Hm...Hi,I'm Cece,and I have some questions for you...Can you help me?"

"Sure,come in."

"Thanks."

I enter his lovely house and sit on the couch.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Matthew."

"So,since when you live here?"

"Well, since 6 years ago. Why?"

"It's hard...Four years ago,my boyfriend was driving in that road,and he had an accident. His car was found here,but they never found the body. And it means too much for me. You've ever seen his body?"

"I helped a guy, his name was...Crunter? No..Vunther. No,wa-"

"Gunther?" I say surprised.

"Yeah,Gunther. He's living here."

"He's living here and you don't know his name?"

"I never learn the name of anyone,Dece."

"Cece. By the way,where's him?"

"He's in the supermarket."

"Oh my God." I say, feeling like vomiting. I ran into the bathroom and vomited.

"Is everything okay?" Matthew asks running behind me.

"No! He was alive,and never talked to me!"

"So,you're the famous Cece...He said you were married."

"Married? I'm single!"

"No,someone said to him that you were getting married. Then he removed his tattoo."

"He removed his tattoo?"

"Yes."

"Do you know when he's coming back?"

"In 1 hour. Hey,I need to go to a party, can you stay here alone?"

"Sure."

He went to a party and I'm here. Waiting for Gunther. That idiot.

* * *

After three hours waiting, I decide to go home and open the door. As I open the door, I see a blond guy. It's Gunther.

* * *

"Cece?"

"Gunther?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?"

"I live here."

"Why did you faked your death and never told me this? We were supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I didn't faked nothing,okay? I just did what your mom said."

"What do you mean by this?"

"She said that you were getting married,and had just dated me for my money."

"And you believed?"

"Err...Yes."

"How could you? And how could you believe her? And if that was true, you'd even talk to me to give a goodbye? Why did you never visited me, or Tinka, or Ty? Your friends? Your parents?"

"I don't know! I just remember that when she told me this, I decided not to come back to Chicago!"

"You're sick!" She said walking away.

"NO! Cece,please, understand me! I love you, and you're my only topic since I leaved Chicago. But I was sad, I believed that you were going to marry,or leave me, since I let you alone and crying in your house in that day. I'm sorry."

"And how? How did you get saved?"

"Well,I saw that my car was destroyed. And then I crawled till a little home, then was here. He helped me,and a little bit later, Georgia came here, and told me:

* * *

**FlashBack**

_"Gunther?"_

"Yes! Mrs. Jones, help me! I need to talk with Cece."

"First you need an ambulance. And Cece...She'll marry with other guy,Gunther. She only dated you for your money."

"It can't be true. No,she's not like that. I know Cece since we were 5, and she's not like that, she's different." I said.

"No,she's not and I can prove it." Mrs. Jones said.

**End of FlashBack**

* * *

"Then she showed me a photo. Was you,kissing a guy's cheek and wearing a t-shirt, with 'I love him' in it. Then I gave up." I say to Cece.

"Do you have this photo?" Cece asks me.

"Yes."

I showed her the photo and she said:

"It's my cousin! Gunther,he's Ashton,my cousin! How could you believe her? Didn't you noticed that he look a lot like me? Red hair,brown eyes?"

"I didn't...I'm sorry,Cece."

"It's...okay." She said crying a bit. "I wonder why my mother did this."

"I don't know either,Cece."

"I'll call her."

* * *

I call my mom,and ask her why did she did this. She says:

"Cece,I was scared! He was going to put my daughter away from me! He was going to hurt you! I didn't wanted you to be heartbroken. You're mine,Cece."

"Mom! He was my boyfriend! How could you!"

"I'm sorry,Cece! Let me talk to him."

"Fine!"

I pass the phone to Gunther, and he says:

"No! I didn't wanted to hurt her! Yes,I loved her,and she was my everything. I'd do anything for her. No,I'll not hurt her. Bye, Georgia."

He gave me the phone and I hung my phone off. A awkward silence reached us and I started walking away.

"So,is this?" Gunther said behind me.

"What?"

"You found me,and that's it? We're not together anymore?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't trusted me."

"I still love you,Cece."

"Me too,Gunther."

With that,we kissed. And it's like old times, I remember that night,on the Prom; our dance, on his car;our kiss, on my birthday; my first time,our tattoo. I never gave up on him,and this isn't going to change.

"It's good to know that you didn't forgot me,or didn't gave up on me,Cece."

"I know,and this isn't going to change,Gunther."

"You are prettier than before."

"I know,and you too. I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" He says hugging me.

"Two weeks after your "death",I discovered that..I was pregnant."

"W-What?" He says,pulling away from me.

"I was pregnant. But when I discovered, was exactly the time that I didn't wanted food,water, nothing. And she died." I say,crying.

"Then...I guess I'll make you pregnant again now. Let's do what I want to do since I saw you earlier today." He says taking me to his room.

I've never been so happy in my entire life.

* * *

A/N: About 'Another World' by One Direction...Well,a lot,really,a lot of people think that this music is a little 'different', if you understand me. And let's be sincere, it is really a strange lyric. That's why the girls think that Harry's behind the lyric. Lol, I loved writing that story,I think was so cute.

:')

Xoxo,Victoria.


End file.
